Of Gods and Men
by KrystalFlare
Summary: Draco/OC - Set pre-movie, slightly AU - The era of gods is coming to an end. Can they close the abyss they tore between themselves and their own creation - mortals? Can a Man, who despises all gods, let go of his hatred for the sake of a goddess? Can she make the ultimate sacrifice to save the one mortal she loves? Perhaps...
1. Prologue

Since I've always been a HUGE fan of Greek and Roman mythology, and recently re-watched _Clash of the Titans _and _Wrath of the Titans_, my muse decided to don her chiton (the traditional ancient Greek _dress_ for women) and inspire me to write this story. Hope you'll enjoy it :)

P.S. I do not own _Clash of the Titans_, otherwise Draco would be tied to my bed ;P

* * *

**Prologue**

"Whose is it?"

Lightly tightening her hold on the baby in her arms, Aphrodite raised her azure gaze toward the throne where Zeus – her father – sat with a deep frown.

"Aphrodite... whose child is it?"

His tone grew harsher as he repeated the question when the goddess failed to answer. He was sure that child didn't belong to Hephaestus; Aphrodite had always hated being forced to marry the smith-god.

"She is mine, father."

Exhaling a sigh, the king of the gods pressed two fingers to his forehead.

"No woman can give birth to a child by herself. I'm asking you for the last time... whose is it? It's Ares'... isn't it?"

With her heart pounding in fear for her child's safety, the goddess of love glanced to the others – her brothers and sisters – who were standing in a circle inside the round hall. Finally losing his patience, Zeus moved to his feet and stepped toward her.

"Speak, woman!" he demanded on an angry tone.

"Father, enough... the child is mine."

All eyes in the hall now turned to the one who had spoken, Zeus himself staring at his son in disbelief.

"Apollo...?" he muttered, clearly taken aback. "Do not lie to me simply to..."

"I am not lying, father. The child is mine."

Even as a god, he knew it was rude to interrupt Zeus while he was speaking, but he would not suffer any harm to befall his only daughter and the mother who had birthed her. While Zeus now backed away and collapsed upon his throne, still in shock, the young god stepped down from his seat to stand in between his father and his sister.

"If you must punish someone for this, father... I beg you, let it be me. The child is innocent of any sin Aphrodite or I have committed."

Moving his gaze away from the two, Poseidon now turned to Zeus.

"Brother... I assure you this is a shock for all of us. But you know better than anyone what love can do to a man."

Finally recovering his voice, the king of the gods nodded lightly.

"Indeed..."

Gazing upon his two children, he softened his expression.

"So... I have a granddaughter. Come, come... let me see her."

Still weary, Aphrodite now approached the throne when Zeus beckoned her closer, allowing him to hold the sleeping baby. And as he gazed upon the child, the father of the gods smiled at last.

"Beautiful as her mother... I am curious to see what she inherited from her father."

Standing, he offered the baby back to his daughter.

"Hephaestus will not take this lightly."

Stepping forward, Apollo now spoke again.

"I will raise her... Hephaestus needs not know about this."

It was then that the old god finally made his appearance in the hall just a few steps behind his brother.

"But I do know, Apollo!" he scowled.

Looking to his wife, he moved toward the throne.

"Snake... how many times must you cheat on me, to be sated? First that lewd fool, Ares... now this!" he yelled, motioning to Apollo then the child.

Frowning, the god of war clenched his teeth, his hand coming to rest on the hilt of his war hammer.

"Watch your tongue, old man!"

"Do not forget who it was that created your weapon... the weapon without which you would be nothing on the field of battle."

"Hephaestus that is enough." Apollo now called out, moving in his path.

Turning to him, the old smith lightly shook his head.

"I always loved you most out of all my brothers, Apollo... you were the last one I expected to betray me like this."

"I did not take her intentionally... you cannot think I would lust for my own sister. It was dark and I mistook her for another. When I learned she was with child, I asked her to keep it; I have no other daughters and I always wished for one. I will raise her... you need not worry about it."

Keeping silent for a few moments, Hephaestus suddenly burst into laughter before he moved past his brother, just as suddenly, a murderous glint in his eyes as he rushed toward Aphrodite and the child in her arms. Within the blink of an eye, however, Apollo, Ares and Hermes gathered around him, restraining his arms.

"Enough!" Zeus commanded, rendering all the gods silent.

When his thunderous voice woke the child and her cries filled the hall, he placed a gentle hand upon her head, looking down to his four sons.

"Hephaestus, I understand what you feel. But if Apollo says that it was unintentional, I believe him. I forbid you from harming either your wife, or your brother's child. Am I clear to you?"

Weakly nodding, the smith tore himself from his brothers' arms, once more glancing to Apollo.

"I hope you will find it in your heart to forgive me one day, brother." the sun god said. "The child was a mistake... but a mistake I cannot bring myself to regret. If I regret anything, it is the pain I caused you."

Wordlessly Hephaestus merely turned his back on Apollo and left the hall. Failing to calm the crying child, Aphrodite now descended the steps and approached the sun god. Leaning his golden spear upon the stone chair he had been sitting on, Apollo retrieved the girl, placing a loving kiss to her forehead.

"Shh... I'm here. Don't cry..." he whispered, lightly rocking her.

It was in that moment that a deathly pale of wind howled in the hall, nearly putting out the torches fixed upon the walls. With the wind dying out, three creatures entered the hall – none others than the Stygian Witches – their shrieked laughter making most of the gods frown or wrinkle their noses in disgust. Lightly narrowing his eyes, Zeus once more seated himself on his throne.

"Why are you here?"

"Oh, I believe you know, father of the gods." Pemphedro crooned, holding up the hand in which she held their only eye.

"Are we not the ones to foretell the destiny of every god upon their birth?" Deino cackled.

"Yes, tell him... tell him..." Enyo chimed in.

Firmly holding the baby with one arm, Apollo retrieved his spear and stepped forward with a cautious frown upon his young features.

"And what destiny do you see for my daughter?"

It wasn't often that his heart would cringe like that... he had a very bad feeling about letting them speak, but it was custom. Giggling coarsely, the three witches now surrounded him, caressing his arms and back. When one of them reached for the child, the sun god placed the tip of his spear at her neck.

"Mark my words, witch... to lay your disgusting fingers upon her comes with a price. I will have your head for it."

Cackling, the other two pulled back while the third stepped near them and away from the sharp tip of the god's weapon.

"Now speak, or be gone back to your lair!" he demanded.

With all of the murmurs dying in the hall, a heavy silence engulfed everyone as they awaited the witches' prophecy.

"The future of your daughter... is not good... god of light." Pemphedro now croaked.

Dangerously narrowing his eyes, Apollo felt his hand clenching upon the spear he was holding.

"What do you mean? Speak plainly, witch!"

"She will die... son of Zeus. She will die for a mortal... be weary... she will fall in love with a mortal man. And she will give her life for his."

"That is a lie, brother..."

Turning to Artemis – for she had been the one whose sharp voice had sliced through the air – the witches cackled.

"The Fates have spoken, goddess of the moon..."

Once more facing the sun god, the three of them grinned baring their sharpened teeth.

"Your child will die... for a human."

With those words the three of them vanished in a pale of wind, their cackles' echo enduring in the utterly silent hall for a few moments. His brow settling into a deep frown, Apollo lowered his pained gaze to the baby sleeping in his arms. When Aphrodite approached, he now turned his sapphire eyes to the woman before him.

"Even if you are my sister, you will always be her mother. I will raise her to know that and to love you as she should."

Lovingly smiling toward the baby, Aphrodite nodded and finally left the hall in a brief burst of light.

"Now..." Zeus stated, turning to his son in an attempt to lighten the mood. "Does my granddaughter have a name?"

Watching him in silence for a short while, Apollo then once more gazed upon his child, his lips slowly curving into a soft, but bitter smile.

"Antheia..."


	2. Goddess

Since I've finished the first chapter today, I figured I'd might as well upload it. So enjoy, my lovelies :)

P.S. I still don't own _Clash of the Titans_, sadly.

* * *

**Goddess**

_~ 200 years later ~_

"Watching that mortal again?"

Startled by the male voice, Antheia now moved her sea blue gaze from the stone water bowl she was looking into, to the god approaching her with a smile.

"Forgive me, father..." she muttered, lowering her eyes.

Lightly shaking his head, Apollo removed the gloves of his golden armor and placed a hand to her cheek.

"For what? You're not the first, nor the last goddess to have her heart stolen by a Man."

Briefly glancing to the image of a lone soldier sitting by the fire somewhere in the wilderness, he stepped toward the edge of the terrace they were on, looking over the clouds surrounding the peaks of Mount Olympus.

"Why do you watch over him so intently? Does he pray to you?"

Smiling somewhat, the girl once more turned her eyes to the mortal.

"What warrior would pray to a goddess of peace?"

Turning to face her, Apollo now winked.

"A wise one..."

It was no secret that out of all his brothers and sisters, he was possibly the god who loved mortals the most.

"Yet... you never showed yourself to him, despite your feelings."

With all humor draining away from her expression, Antheia now tried to swallow the sudden knot in her throat.

"He... he hates the gods, father. He would hate me as well, if I were to ever show myself to him."

Nodding lightly, Apollo turned his pale blue eyes to the sky, holding up his hand. Within moments a powerful neigh echoed amidst the peaks, followed by the image of a black winged stallion landing on the terrace with a snort.

"Take Pegasus and go meet this mortal you so much care for."

He saw no wrong in that, despite the cringe of his heart when he recalled the prophecy given to him by the witches, upon her birth. He could have simply killed that mortal to protect his only daughter, but ultimately he couldn't bring himself to destroying her heart in such a way. Draco sat in silence, viewing the flame. The fire was much like a fine warrior caught in the fray; unpredictable, swift and destructive. So long as it had fuel, it could demolish anything. Now reaching downward, he drew his blade, along with a small white stone, which he began to take across its edge so as to sharpen it. By then Antheia had already discarded her dress in favor of the battle outfit Athena had gifted to her. Retrieving the sword she had received from Ares, she now approached her father, embracing him.

"I won't be long... you need not worry about the prophecy."

Kissing his cheek she then turned to the stallion, giggling when Pegasus leaned down to snort in her hair. Mounting him, she lightly tugged on his silky mane and the stallion once more snorted before unfolding his wings and leaping off the edge of the terrace, galloping into the cool night breeze. Landing near the place where Draco was resting, she approached him on foot, the horse following her closely. She had so much wanted to meet the warrior, but now that she finally saw him before her, she found herself at a loss for words. The male swordsman sat there, although the sound of her approach was an immediate alert. Taking to his feet, he steadied his posture. Analyzing her, Draco's lips bent into a scowl at the sight of the armor and weapon of the gods.

"...What do you want?"

Did she desire to taunt him? Manipulate him? Or had she come to kill him? If the last of those happened to be her intent, he wasn't likely to survive the battle; the gods, however detestable, were stronger than mankind. However, he planned to change that, even if only by some small measure. It was his way of spitting in the face of every single one of them. Startled by his offensive reaction, Pegasus snorted and scratched the dirt with his hoof. Placing a hand on the side of his face, the girl caressed him to settle him down.

"Shh... it's alright."

Turning her gaze back to the Man, she took a deep breath.

"I want nothing more than to meet the man I have watched over for years." she said softly.

She found no need to hide the fact that some of his battles should have ended his life, if she hadn't been protecting him.

"My name is Antheia... my father, Apollo, sent me to you."

He did not recoil, nor did he warm toward her.

"I don't want to meet you or hear anything from your father."

His voice was as cold as the stone beneath the surface of the planet that had not been touched by human hands in centuries, or longer. The fact that she had been watching over him spoke nothing for the quality of her character, or for her intentions. Even Hades watched the world, and it was quite clear that his thoughts were not kind. Lowering her now teary gaze, the girl nodded.

"Yes, I expected that you would hate me for being one of the gods. And you are right to hate us... we have done nothing to earn the love of mortals."

Once more looking to him, she swallowed the knot in her throat before speaking again.

"I do not wish for you to die... but if you continue on this path, my grandfather will soon begin seeing you as a threat. He will kill you, Draco... and I do not wish to see your death. You still have many years to live, many great deeds to do. Please... I beg you to reconsider. I do not ask you to love the gods, but do not defy Zeus so directly."

Her tears gained no sympathy, as his features did not soften. Yet, Draco did not move to strike, instead responding.

"You have done nothing but earn our hatred. You tell us how to live and call yourselves the gods of this and that... love and beauty? Peace? War...? We never needed your kind, and one day everyone will come to realize it. Then you will be the ones crawling on the ground and I hope your prayers are ignored... just like ours."

Taking a deep breath, the girl offered a slight nod.

"Sadly, I can't disagree with you... the gods have forgotten what it was that drove Zeus to create Men in the first place. And by forgetting that, they turned their own creation against them."

Falling silent for a few moments, she steeled her will before replying once more.

"I do not know if you will see me ever again. If you desire something of me, take it now... whether it is an object, or even my life. Ask... and if it's within my power, I will give it to you."

She was going to die sooner or later, anyway, according to that prophecy. Dying for him would indeed be a death she could gladly embrace. She knew the pain her father would go through and she so wished she could spare him that, but there was no other way.

"This rupture between us has grown deep enough... it is time for one of the two sides to take the first step towards mending this wound."

"The one thing I desire... is for you to leave."

He saw no need to kill her; Draco wanted them all to suffer, including this one. After all, crying for their misdeeds was far different from making up for them, and there were those who were so good at deception, that they could easily conjure tears upon command. Whether they were sincere or fake did not matter to him. Offering him a soft smile, the girl nodded.

"You think it's a trap... that I would seek to seduce you, or kill you. And you are right to not trust a god. We have done nothing to earn the trust of Men."

Mounting the stallion, she once more turned her gaze to him.

"I will continue to watch over you and protect you until your last breath... even if you hate me, I do not wish you dead. You will never see me again."

Yes, she would be content just to watch over him from Olympus. Then, after his death, she would lock her heart and never love another man. Upon feeling the tug on his mane, Pegasus now snorted and flapped his wings taking to the air and vanishing into the clear night sky. Thirty days had passed, and one more village was behind him; he had managed to turn a few of them, and perhaps more would turn their backs on the gods with time. Again, Draco found himself before the blazing campfire, this time contemplating his late daughter's existence. She had been a gentle and loving girl, innocent of any wrongdoing... the boys had loved her, too. She had looked much like her mother, which made that no surprise, though she had had character, unlike that classless, easy woman she had been forced to call her mother. Once the last shred of daylight had vanished, a young woman approached him along the road, the breeze fluttering her dress which revealed most of her body, her golden locks waving along her back. Upon nearing him, she now stopped, turning a gaze identical to her daughter's to the male sitting there.

"So you are the one..." she stated on a sweet, seductive tone.

Glancing toward her, he then offered her a second look. Despite being clothed, she was pretty much sufficiently naked to leave nothing to the imagination, and while his body liked what he was seeing, his mind did not. She was clearly one of the gods...

"And you are... another god. Come to change my mind, like the other one?"

He did note some similarities to the other woman, namely in her face and eyes. Offering a warm but at the same time chilling laugh, the woman approached him, her hand sweeping through the air allowing her energies to hold him in place. Leaning down until their faces were at the same level, her beautiful face which had taken the hearts of many mortals, now gained a cold shade.

"You will be the end of my daughter... that is something I will not allow."

Releasing him from his restraints, she instead grasped his chin and pressed her lips against his. Yes, she was going to kill him, but why not have some fun with him before that? He had gone to open his mouth, until he had been forced to brace for that kiss due to the spell having imposed an opening on his defenses. Pulling back, he turned his head and let out a sigh.

"...I plan to be the end of all of you. If you believe I'm attracted to you just because you're a goddess... you are mistaken."

This woman... long flowing blonde hair and a dress that allowed her to show off her body. It was one way he had heard Aphrodite being described, in the past. She was one of the ones he had hated most. Knowing that it wouldn't take long before her spell took effect, Aphrodite now approached him again.

"Your mind does not need to be attracted to me... merely your body."

Truly, she had no qualms with simply taking what she desired of men. Once more approaching him, she now trailed a hand along his chest, taking advantage of the fact that he had removed his armor. It was then that his hand started to move for his sword. If he could stab her heart, would it kill her? Then his body froze, starting to tremble. The slight physical attraction from before was growing and of course, becoming more obvious in both his expression and the erection beneath his attire.

"Ugh... you..."

Now, his hand reached to the translucent, white cloth of her dress, sliding up her stomach. He found himself wanting more and more to take it off... it was almost as if she happened to be controlling his very thoughts. At this rate, they would end up having sex before she killed him, and there would be nothing he could do. It was when the woman again went for his lips that a neigh echoed in the air, Pegasus soon swooping down from the darkened sky, carrying his young mistress.

"Mother, enough... leave him be!"

The moment the stallion's hoofs touched the ground, the girl leapt off his back and rushed toward the pair, grabbing the woman's arm and forcing her away from the warrior. Breaking her mother's spell, Antheia now stepped in between them, while Pegasus snorted restlessly. When what he viewed as a curse was broken, the dullness in his eyes gave way to their usual sharpness, although his breath was heightened. Leaning back, he pulled in breath while watching the two of them. Antheia had... halted what pretty much would have been rape, and these days the ultimate blow to a man's pride was to be bested and raped by a female. Why did she protect him...? Wasn't there some ulterior motive?

"Do not defy your own mother, Antheia... I am doing what is best for you. You cannot possibly believe that mortal will ever love you."

At that word, the girl's gaze finally lit up in anger.

"Do not call yourself my mother..." she replied, her hand clenching around the hilt of her sword. "You tricked my father into bedding you... the only one of your brothers who never lusted for you. And then you left him alone to raise me."

Eyeing the weapon, the goddess now smiled.

"This is a fight you will not win, child. I advise you to not strike me... I will strike back."

Swallowing her fear, as she knew the woman's words to be true, the girl did not move, however.

"Then strike me... and my father will slay you in return."

Unwilling to deal with Apollo's wrath at the moment, the goddess now vanished in a swirl of rose petals. Once she was gone, the stallion approached his mistress and nudged her with his muzzle to offer comfort. Smiling somewhat, the girl finally released her weapon and trailed her hand along the horse's face.

"I'm fine..." she said softly.

Hesitantly turning her gaze to Draco, she lightly gritted her teeth... he would surely not make this easy in any way.

"It seems that watching over you from Olympus will not suffice anymore."

"...Why do you protect me?"

He didn't really want it, but as of now, he couldn't really stop her. As such, he could only ask the question. However, trying to resist Aphrodite had mentally exhausted him; he would definitely have a deep sleep, tonight. Hopefully not so deep that he would be vulnerable to attack. Lowering her eyes, the girl lightly shook her head.

"I do not want to see you die because of me..."

Exhaling a soft sigh, she once more caressed the stallion's face when he pressed his muzzle to her shoulder.

"When a god is born, the Stygian Witches offer a prophecy to the newborn child's parents. Mine was that I would fall in love with a mortal man... and that I would die for him."

When she again looked at him, the twin sapphires beneath her brows were now shimmering in tears.

"You are that man... and for that, some of the gods feel that by killing you, they will protect me. But that is not the kind of protection I desire, or need..."

Letting his head rest on the ground after lying down, he turned it from side to side.

"I don't... want a lover, let alone have a goddess as a lover. Women are so much trouble."

Yes, he remembered that other woman every day of his life. She had taught him that he couldn't trust women with his heart, and so he kept it to himself. It was a lonely life, but the suffering of solitude was better than the pain of betrayal.

"That's not what I'm asking of you... I know you will never love someone like me. I only wish to protect you and keep you alive. Nothing more..."

Yes, she was resolved that he would never feel anything more than hatred for her, as he did for any god. But she would find it sufficient if he allowed her to protect him as best she could. Exhaling air from his lungs and ultimately his lips, Draco closed his eyes. It was really all he could do to relax and... drift off to sleep. Yes, he was already out like a light, his last thought having been the hope that he would have a good dream. Having spent most of the night simply watching him sleep, by morning the girl was seated on a log a few feet away, sharpening her sword while Pegasus was grazing nearby, the sun making his body shine like black silk. She hated having to impose her presence on Draco, but for the moment she saw no other way to ensure that he would remain unharmed. With the arrival of the morning light came a twitch from Draco, who opened his eyelids. He felt strangely refreshed today, as he had not for some time. Perhaps it was the fact that such exhaustion had made him achieve a truly deep sleep, whereas he could usually hear things moving around him while he hovered between rest and alertness. Upon seeing him awake, the girl now returned the blade to its sheath which carried an intricate design of Pegasus in flight over a mountainous valley.

"We should leave as soon as you're ready. For now it's dangerous to linger in one place too long."

Standing as she spoke, she strapped the sword to her left hip before walking to Pegasus who greeted her by snorting in her hair, making her giggle. Recollecting that she now happened to be accompanying him, the warrior rose up and moved toward the stream that was only a matter of tens of yards from them.

"Don't come here. I'm going to wash up."

Dropping his clothing, he slipped into the cold water. About half an hour later, he came back out, fully awakened and in freshly washed attire. Whether she happened to be there or not, he did return his armor and other gear to his frame. He knew not to stay here much longer, despite his warrior's pride. He had to complete his mission. Having had no intention of following him from the beginning, the girl had taken that time to return by the still dancing fire where the rabbit she had hunted in the early morning hours was frying on a stick. Upon his return, she now moved her gaze to him.

"Eat... we should get going soon."


	3. Journey

So here's the third chapter. Since I had it done, I decided to not keep you waiting so long anymore :) Please review, reviews = LUV :3

P.S. I still don't own _Clash of the Titans_, sadly.

* * *

**Journey**

In the passing days, he had decisively ignored her throughout their travels. Even though she attempted to be helpful, Draco had really only worked around her and done what he felt needed to be done for himself. If she so desired to protect him from the gods, she could, though he didn't trust her enough to confide in her about anything. Around noon of the fifth day, he came across the burnt, scarred gates of wood of a village so brutalized that many of its homes no longer stood. Frowning, he ran toward the village center for an unobstructed view. Though he snorted at the scent of smoke and death in the air, Pegasus now followed his mistress as she entered the remains of the village. Upon sighting the destroyed temple, she headed inside to see which of the gods was the patron of that village, stopping in her tracks when her eyes fell onto the marble statue of her father. Leaving the temple she now glanced around to see any survivors, soon spotting a child in ragged bloodstained clothes. Approaching the little girl, she knelt down and placed a hand on the frightened youngster's head.

"It's alright... I won't hurt you." she said softly.

While her healing energy now tended to the child's wounds, she averted her gaze back to the streets. Where was her father? Had he not been informed by Hermes that his village was attacked? Draco himself had started to aid the villagers in their endeavor to remove rubble from over the corpses, so that they could bury their loved ones. Yet, from his current spot, he could see Antheia in the distance. She seemed to be aiding in her own way, though his own cynicism made him skeptical as to her motivation.

"Are you a goddess?"

Startled by the girl's question, Antheia now turned her sapphire gaze back to her.

"Yes... my father is the one you pray to in your temple."

Standing after she had been fully healed, the girl now grasped the woman's hand.

"Help us... please... my father was killed, but my mother and brothers need help."

Standing as well, the goddess picked up the girl and nodded with a light smile.

"Alright... let's go help them."

It wasn't more than an hour before all the survivors in the village had learned that there was a goddess there to help them, thus all the injured had gathered around her.

"Thank you, goddess..." one of the elders smiled, grasping her hand in his trembling fingers and kissing it. "We will worship you from now on."

Shaking her head, the woman now looked around.

"You need not pray to me... you worship my father in your village. That is enough payment for me."

When the people around began to mutter in awe at hearing a god asking them not to pray, the elder nodded.

"Then we will pray to both of you."

It was this that made Draco frown. He would not be able to turn these people away from the gods, now... but, he could not deny the good intentions of the woman, nor would he ever attempt to stop her from saving a human life. He found that he had to swallow the idea that she was seeking to sabotage his journey, but so long as she didn't become violent, what could he do? Turning his attention back to the body before him, he pulled it into a line with numerous others. Having tried several times to convince the people that they had no need to worship her, Antheia was forced to accept their gratitude in the end. When they had given her fruits and vegetables as offerings, she offered her blessing to the food and divided it among the villagers who had so much more need of it than she did. By the time night had arrived, she was seated in the main square near the huge fire started by the remaining villagers. The girl she had met earlier seemed to have taken a particular liking to her, having fallen asleep in the goddess' arms, while the woman herself was silently staring into the flames. The sweaty warrior came back now, settling on the ground with a thud, due to his armor, and did his best to relax after having helped bury so many bodies. These people had suffered simply so that a band of thieves could advance themselves... if he ever encountered them he would slay them all for these people, and other villages who had been blighted by their coming. After the child's mother had retrieved the sleeping girl to take her home, Antheia now moved to sit next to Draco.

"We should leave tomorrow..." she said on a low tone. "We offered them all the help we can give. If I keep refusing their prayers and offerings, they'll start believing that they have wronged me in some way and that I will curse their village."

Regardless of his answer, however, she was determined to leave the following morning. If he stayed, she would simply wait for him near the village outskirts, until he was ready to leave.

"...You need their prayers and offerings, do you not? Why do you refuse?"

Unless her father would be angry and fear that she was attempting to take worshippers from him, he couldn't really understand her logic. Yet, he didn't really care. The woman was more irritating as of now than anything. She had, to this day, only really proven herself as a useful object, rather than a valuable companion. Briefly looking to him, she then once more turned her gaze to the fire.

"Because I did nothing to earn them. I do not want people worshipping me simply because I am a goddess. I don't want them to pray to me out of fear... if they worship me, I want them to do it out of love, as mortals did at first, after Zeus created them."

Watching the last of the villagers retiring into their homes for the night, she now spoke again.

"Both Men and gods forgot the love that drove my grandfather to create mortals in the first place. My father is probably the only one of them who never forgot... it's why so many people still worship him; because he loves them, and they love him in return by praying to him."

"Gods were the first to forget it... they started to see themselves as superior to humanity, then were surprised when humans turned their backs on them. The egos of your kind are... disgusting."

So what if they had the physical strength to best a human in combat, or the longevity? They had that power to protect and assist the earthbound race, not slay them.

"Yes, we did forget..."

Once more looking to him, she then lowered her eyes.

"I am sorry... about your daughter. I asked Zeus to spare her, but only Hades holds power over death. I wasn't allowed to go to the Underworld and beg him to return your child's soul."

Falling silent afterwards, she pinned her gaze on the ground she was sitting on. His eyes faintly widened as he listened to her. She had wanted to help his daughter. Really, he couldn't even think of a word to say to her, now. Yet, his visage did vaguely soften as he glanced up to the sky in reflection. Lightly sighing at his silence, aware that he probably didn't even believe her, the woman now found herself talking before she'd even realized she was speaking her thoughts and memories out loud.

"I have been watching over you since first I saw you. You were no older than ten... running about the training grounds in Argos, wrestling with the sons of other soldiers."

Her expression gained a melancholic shade now, as she raised her eyes to the dancing flames.

"I've watched over you ever since. I saw you grow up into a wonderful man... into a worthy commander... into a wise teacher for younger soldiers."

Her humor soon faded, however, when she turned her gaze back to him.

"And I saw you fall in love with a woman who didn't know how to treasure what she had. I saw your joy at becoming a father... and I saw your sorrow at the betrayal of your wife... then the loss of your child."

Blinking away the tears that now stung her eyes she looked to the flames again.

"There was nothing I wished more... than to have the power to take that pain away from you. I wished to somehow be able to reach out to your woman... and make her see what I saw in you. I wished I could have returned your daughter's soul..."

Falling silent for a few minutes, she then spoke again.

"I saw your love for the gods dying away... and being replaced by hatred. And it pained me to know I could offer you no comfort, even if you so desperately needed it."

"...I must apologize for treating you so badly, until now."

It was all he could manage, in the face of her words. This woman apparently, sincerely cared for him, to the point that she would defy her peers and traverse this world with him to keep him alive, expecting nothing in return. It was something that he was sure would cost her life, though he had spent his time actively trying to repel her. If his behavior up until now wouldn't be sufficient, nothing would. Looking to the warrior again, Antheia now offered him a warm smile, despite the tears still shining in her eyes.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." she said softly, before turning her gaze back to the fire to let him rest.

Two weeks had now passed and once again they were in the wilderness, having stopped in a secluded clearing of the forest they were passing through, given that the sun had started to set. While Antheia was grooming the winged stallion, a hooded figure approached them... apparently a traveler. Sitting on the grass, Draco frowned for but a second before he rose up and bared his sword.

"Who are you?"

According to his tone, it was the one and only warning this individual would receive before he attacked with the intent of killing, or immobilizing them to the point that their legs could no longer carry their weight, ultimately causing their death by starvation or infection. Stopping, the figure now moved his wooden staff from the right hand to the left, before reaching up and pushing the hood off his head, the cloth revealing the face of none other than Zeus himself.

"I am not here for you... I'm here to take my granddaughter home."

Having already recognized him, the girl only now turned her gaze to the god. Stepping away from Pegasus she approached the two males.

"I'm not going back."

Lightly shaking his head, Zeus offered her a concerned gaze, as one would look upon a small child.

"I'm not asking."

Yes, she had expected that it would be an order, but her decision was clear.

"I don't care... I'm staying right here."

It was a risky gamble to defy Zeus, but right now she was playing on his love for her. The man was silent, offering absolutely no kind of apology to Zeus. The god may have loved humans, but he was the leader of the gods and permitted them to act as they pleased. That was hardly how anyone in such a position should behave... yet he knew that if the male god did try to force Antheia to go back, he would have to intervene. Gritting his teeth in annoyance, Zeus now stepped forward.

"Don't do this to your father... you know the prophecy; and your death would destroy him. You can't possibly think this mortal will ever love you."

Swallowing the knot in her throat, the woman shook her head.

"He doesn't have to love me... I'd still die for him, if it came to that. Don't bring my father into this, please..."

"Foolish girl... he's no different from the other mortals who have turned their backs on us." he replied.

Wishing to avoid him attacking Draco in his anger, she now stepped in between them.

"No, grandfather... _we_ turned our backs on them. You say it was love that drove you to create Man. But you and the others offered them no love..."

Once more shaking his head in disbelief at what he was hearing, the father of the gods spoke again.

"We gave them demigods to keep them safe... heroes."

Trying to blink away her tears, the young woman now offered him a pained gaze.

"Yes, by raping their women... you offered punishment to anyone who questioned you, instead of answers. You gave them death in place of forgiveness... that's not love. If the mortals hate us, it is of our own doing. You created them, but then you all grew blind with your power and started mistreating and abusing them."

Approaching him, she reached out and placed a hand to his cheek.

"Please, grandfather... it's still not too late to mend the bond you once had with your own creation."

When he stepped back, she lowered her hand.

"If you stay here, you will die." he stated.

Finally the fear in her heart surfaced in her eyes, but still she nodded.

"Then I will die..."

Silently vanishing in the form of a lightning bolt, Zeus now left the girl in a heavy silence. Wordlessly she returned to the stallion, once more starting to groom him despite the tears sliding along her cheeks. Draco had listened, as he hadn't had much choice but to hear it all. Reposing his armament, he drew near, but cautiously so, since he didn't want to give the horse a start. Once he had arrived at Antheia's side, he hesitantly reached for her, ending up with a hand placed consolingly on her shoulder. They knew each other... reasonably well, by now. This wasn't unreasonable contact in his mind, and he tended to be a rather conservative man. Swallowing her tears, the girl now turned to him.

"I'm alright... but I doubt the others will stop hunting you. My grandfather swallowed his pride this time due to his love for me and my father. He will not do it again."

At least she was fortunate that out of all his brothers and sisters, her father was probably the most powerful one still, due to having the most worshippers those days thanks to him being the patron of healers and artists.

"...You should go back. If something should happen to me, they might punish you for so willingly staying with me."

Yet, he still wanted to spit in the faces of the others. This woman didn't lack the love that a goddess should have for her worshippers, but the rest of them were more arrogant and ignorant than anything.

"Even if I go back, they will still seek to kill you, thinking they will protect me and keep me from dying that way. I will not see you die because of me. You still have many years to live... and many great deeds to do."

It was after she spoke that Pegasus now unfolded his wings and lightly swatted Draco on the shoulder with one of them.

"Looks like he's finally starting to like you." she smiled, trailing a hand along the stallion's neck.

Giving a chuckle, he eyed the beast.

"Good. Then I don't have to worry about getting kicked."

...Among other things that the creature could think to do to him. Before, he could have imagined Pegasus trampling him in his sleep, if not for Antheia. Yet, he wouldn't push his luck and try to pat him, just yet. Even those wings seemed rather strong.

"He won't harm you, unless you try to hurt me."

Not that she would allow the stallion to harm Draco even then.

"But you should rest, it's getting dark. I'll keep watch..."

With those words she stepped away from the horse, letting him graze. Returning to the fire that the man had started by then, she sat against a tree.

"...Is there some way to avoid fulfilling that prophecy?"

It would seem now that he'd grown to care enough for this individual, rather than her whole kind, that he wouldn't want to see her die. She had only ever been like sugar to him, and he felt a desire to keep her alive. Then maybe they could continue traveling together, without the other gods chasing them down. Startled by his question, the woman now turned her gaze to him, apparently aiming to discern his intentions.

"If there is any way to do that... only the Stygian Witches know. When they offered the prophecy to my father, they refused to tell him if there is any way to prevent that."

Not that it mattered, because she refused to let him die at any cost. He took but a moment to think about that. The Stygian Witches... could they be trusted?

"...You will have to lead the way, but I'll go with you."

He would simply have to be ready to fight along the way and perhaps even against the witches themselves, since they seemed unwilling to pass down the way to breaking their prophecy. Finally a light smile graced her lips.

"I would have believed you would be glad to see a god dying." she replied on a somewhat amused tone.

She didn't think he'd had a change of heart about her, despite her hopes.

"I guess you could say that you're the only one I'd rather see live."


	4. Witches

Fourth chapter, GO! Even without reviews, my story traffic stats told me that there have been quite a few visitors to this story, so enjoy lovelies even if you're too shy to leave a comment ;)

P.S. I still don't own _Clash of the Titans_... damn.

* * *

**Witches**

It was after this evening that the two continued their travels, which would take them over all kinds of terrain as he permitted Antheia to guide him to the Stygian Witches. Now that they were on that mountain of dark stone, he kept his eyes sharp, and hand on the hilt of his sword. Eight days had since passed, and by now he had indeed made it clear to her that he saw her as something akin to a friend. Well... it was better than his hating her very existence. To some extent she did feel guilty that they had taken so long in getting to the witches, but she had always avoided riding Pegasus unless she needed to. Not to mention that it gave her the perfect excuse to spend as much time with Draco as she could, given that she had no idea when that prophecy would come to pass. Upon reaching the mountain, she now glanced around at the desolation and apparent ruin of that piece of nature.

"This is where the Kraken defeated the Titans... to think that nature would never heal after that battle."

It was the first time she was seeing the Gods' Vestigial up close and it was indeed a depressing image.

"...I see. I suppose this is one reason that the gods do not walk the earth alongside humans."

Yes, if they did, it could come to pass that catastrophic battles like this one would become commonplace. Eventually, that would take a toll on crops and water supplies, when more and more of the world happened to be robbed of its ability to recover from disasters. Gods, he still believed, were arrogant beyond belief. They accused humans of being lower thinking beasts, and yet were no better when they should have been golden examples of virtue. Silently lighting the torch she had crafted out of a strong branch, the woman now turned to him.

"Don't attack them, if you don't have to. And only ask what you need to know... nothing more. Learning the future often leaves a bitter taste behind."

With that warning she now started on the upward slope covered in the same rocky plates as the entire mountainside. Soon arriving at the real peak of that formation, they were engulfed by darkness, given that the peak itself was constantly shrouded in storm clouds and mists. Draco had slanted his countenance in understanding before following after Antheia. When they came to the peak, he grew even more cautious, his gaze darting from spot to spot. Despite being on his guard, he didn't draw his battle tool, since he didn't want to prevent the witches from revealing themselves. What would they say? What would they do? Was this place about to turn into a battleground? Throwing the torch into the nearby pool which made the liquid inside burst into flames, the goddess now stepped forward while the three hideous creatures finally made their appearance from their cave, one of them holding their only eye.

"Visitors..." Pemphedro crooned, baring her sharpened teeth.

"Who is it? Who is it?" Enyo asked eagerly.

Approaching Antheia, Pemphedro who was holding the eye suddenly stepped back.

"Child of the sun..."

Upon hearing that, the other two now surrounded the girl who did not react in any way.

"Daughter of Apollo..." Enyo grinned, caressing the girl's shoulders and arms. "So fresh... the flesh of a god."

Turning her gaze to Draco, the goddess merely spoke on a calm tone, drawing the witches' attention to the warrior.

"Ask your question."

Draco was stoic as he viewed the repulsive hags, deciding to be as short, but specific, as possible.

"You once passed down a prophecy pertaining to Antheia, stating that she would die at its end... how can we prevent it from coming to pass?"

He remained still, but didn't really expect a positive answer; these... women, if they could be called such, looked as if they would deceive them and manipulate them into fulfilling it, anyway.

"So you're the one..." Pemphedro grinned. "Fortunate mortal... to have a goddess die for him."

Cackling with her sisters, she then once more turned to the man.

"There may be an answer to your question... but knowledge demands payment."

Gritting her teeth, Antheia now reached out and grasped her hand along with the eye.

"Answer him... or I'll crush this eye and your hand with it."

All humor fading from their faces, the other two witches now pulled back.

"You wouldn't dare... we cannot see the answers without the eye." she crooned.

Narrowing her eyes, the woman tightened her hold on the witch's hand.

"Do not mistake me for some foolish girl, witch. I will show you no mercy..."

"Tell him, tell him!" Enyo wailed while their sister nodded in agreement.

"Very well..." Pemphedro agreed. "There is a solution... she will give her life for you out of love. If your soul matches hers, death will have no power between you."

Releasing the creature which now pulled back, Antheia turned to walk past Draco.

"You have your answer... let's go."

"But wait... there's more. Don't you want to know more?" Pemphedro croaked, holding the eye up toward the warrior.

He had turned to the side to depart, but halted when the creature inquired of him. Turning to face the group again, he inclined his head.

"More knowledge would be in our favor... you have my attention."

Yet, his mind was already working on the details of what they had already said; for their souls to match they would have to feel the same way, and he knew she loved him. That meant... that he would have to love her.

"Don't..."

The goddess' warning came too late, however, when Pemphedro approached Draco.

"Even if you survive this prophecy... your future is not bright, mortal. You will see us again, soon afterwards... and beyond our second encounter, you will die again. There will be no salvation for you a second time."

Grinning to the goddess when her eyes filled with tears, the three witches now retreated into their cave, their cackles echoing about the unseen valleys surrounding them. Avoiding his gaze, the woman now turned toward the path they had come by, waiting for him to join her so as to leave the witches' lair. Turning around without a word, he moved on his way. The only reason his death would bother him was because of Antheia; it was evident that she cared beyond mere desire to see him alive. However, he had one certain... feeling. As he drew near Antheia, he vocalized.

"That second time... won't happen. Even humans can break a prophecy."

By then Zeus was seated on his throne in the great round hall of Olympus. The other seats were empty as of now, as he had only summoned two of his sons at that point, which he now waited for. Within moments, a golden light flashed in the middle of the hall, revealing Apollo in his golden armor. Shifting the spear from his left hand to his right, he now offered a respectful nod to Zeus.

"What do you wish of me, father?"

Sighing somewhat, the king of gods now stood, his pearly white armor sparkling at his every step as he approached his son.

"Let's wait for your brother to arrive, before we speak of an important matter." he stated, placing a hand to his son's shoulder.

Of course, with the summon sent and received, Ares had decided to appear in the swiftest way possible; a brilliant flash of light brought his body before Zeus, the god of war standing in his armor, with a mace in hand.

"I am here, father. What did you need of me?"

Of course, whenever Ares was called for something, it was almost certainly bound to be bloody, and generally a regrettable situation for all involved... except for him, since he didn't care. He just wanted to fight. Upon seeing which of his brothers Zeus had summoned, Apollo frowned while his heart now cringed... he truly had a bad feeling about that _important matter_. When his blue gaze turned to see his father's concerned expression, he felt his heart sinking as he could already tell what the elder god wanted.

"Apollo... I am sorry, but that mortal has to die. My responsibility is not only to the gods, but also to the mortal world. I cannot risk having your daughter die and all peace in the world vanish with her. The calamity that would follow her death would be... too great for us to stop."

Now turning to his other son, he sighed once more; he'd never enjoyed killing mortals, but it was unavoidable in this case.

"Ares... while your brother keeps his daughter at bay, I want you to kill the mortal who is traveling with her."

Grasping Zeus' wrist, Apollo now narrowed his eyes.

"Whoever said I agree to this?"

Silently looking back to the sun god, Zeus lightly shook his head.

"Don't make me force you, Apollo."

"Your will be done."

Gripping the hilt of his battle tool, the god stood there. Yet, when Apollo began to argue, he gave a dark smile. He knew his creator well enough after so long, to know that his brother's resistance was futile. This... would be fun. Conflict lie behind him, and now before him; he would relish in it. Stepping back and away from their father's grasp, the sun god smashed the back end of his spear into the floor.

"I refuse to break my own child's heart like that!" he replied.

Watching him with that same calm, concerned gaze, Zeus reached up and lightly rubbed his forehead.

"Then, I will have no choice... to protect her I will have her marry Hades who has no wife. She will reside in the Underworld with him and you will never see her again."

Widening his eyes in pure shock, the young god gazed upon his father as though he was insane.

"You wouldn't dare giving her to that monster..."

Stepping forward, Zeus once more shook his head.

"Don't test me, son... now take your brother and go."

Gritting his teeth in anger, Apollo remained still for a few moments until his love for his own child outgrew his desire to see her happy. Killing that mortal she loved was one thing... but condemning her to an eternity in the darkness of the Underworld, with a husband she surely wouldn't want was something he could never even imagine doing. Turning on his heels, he now walked out of the hall, not even bothering to use his ability to teleport. The god of war followed after Apollo, maintaining his sinister expression as he softly verbalized.

"Aw, what's wrong, brother? You will be there to comfort your child... but this... this is a story fit for a bard. Perhaps I will pass it down to these mortals once the deed is done. Mm... delicious tragedy."

Even then, that bloodlust was growing in his eyes. Life... he desired to take it from the writhing human worm. Maybe he would torture him, since he knew Antheia would be helplessly watching from beyond her very own father. Stopping in his tracks, Apollo now swiftly turned to his brother, grabbing him by the neck.

"Do not mock me, _little_ brother..."

The emphasis on that certain word was meant to remind Ares that Apollo was still stronger than him, having been one of the very first gods to be born out of Zeus.

"The world would be far better off without you."

Violently releasing him, he now continued his way toward the mortal realm, having already located his daughter; the mortal was sure to be with her.

"Without war... there is no peace." he chortled, even after being so roughly handled.

Indeed, without him, Antheia would have no true aspect. That meant that she would only really be taking up space, and would likely have to consort with a god to stay in power.

"I will go on ahead... meet me there."

As he walked, an aura of light enveloped him, the male disappearing. His destination? The Gods' Vestigial... such a wonderful place for a teary eyed goodbye. Back at the Gods' Vestigial Draco now went on ahead so as to trek back the path they had previously came. Silently following him, Antheia pondered if he truly had what he needed to defy fate and change the witches' prophecy.

"Do you know what death is?" she asked upon catching up with him. "For mortals, it's an eternity they spend with those they loved in life. For a god, death is the end... we merely cease to exist. We have no souls to go to the Underworld, like you."

She felt a need to explain that fear of death she had shown in front of Zeus.

"...Then I will stay with you for as long as my life continues. But if a god's death terrifies you so, why do you not shed your godhood?"

By now, he continued to walk, making a path toward the Gods' Vestigial. Now, he could feel something... something in his mind was screaming for him to turn back and yet he was a man used to confronting fear; Draco, the calm man he was, advanced forward toward that forsaken place.

"Wait!"

With his shout's echo resounding in the now empty hallway, Apollo let off a furious sigh before he too vanished, making his way toward the same place as his brother; that accursed area where nature had never healed after the terrible battle which had taken place there. Upon hearing Draco's question, however, he decided to discard his anger for the moment and take some time to talk to him. Had the warrior actually come to care about his daughter? Now showing up before the two, in a flash of golden light, he offered a light smile.

"Because that is not something she can willingly give up." he replied in place of his child.

Draco was not surprised as he turned to view Apollo, giving him a scowl.

"...I knew I felt something. Why do you come?"

Yet, his reply was bitter; he could feel the end coming. His instincts were so razor sharp, and everything was telling him to flee... but he could not. He would die with his sword in hand. Reaching to its grip, he pulled free the blade from its sheath. Grasping the warrior's wrist, Antheia now lightly shook her head.

"My father won't hurt you..."

Deciding not to answer to that, given that he wasn't in the mood to lie, he merely resorted to changing the subject.

"Why did you visit the witches?"

He had a feeling that the man's answer would only make it even harder for him to comply with his father's order, but there was no way around it.

"Your..."

He didn't finish that, but did slightly relax his wrist before turning his gaze to Apollo.

"I wanted to break the prophecy, so that Antheia would not die. I care none for the gods... except for her."

Even then, he did notice that the man had evaded his question. That seemed to be enough validation toward his suspicions, and there was indeed no escape from the traitorous entities.

"I see..."

It was the only reply the god offered, his expression now finally revealing the pain in his heart. Having noticed his lack of straight answer as well, the girl now released Draco's wrist and stepped forward, somewhat in between the two men.

"Father... why _are_ you here?"

Had he finally shackled his love for the mortals and had come to kill Draco? Or had Zeus forced him to do it? Instead of replying, the god now reached out and grasped her hand, pulling her into his arms and stepping away from the warrior, his energy restraining the girl's body.

"Finish it quickly, brother..."

Blinking at that, the girl now widened her eyes in sheer terror, looking up to her father then to Draco.

"No... no!" she screamed, tears filling her face almost instantly.

As much as she pushed against her father's chest, however, he was unmoving like a rock, his painful gaze now settling on the mortal as he spoke.

"I hope you will one day forgive me for this. I am only doing this for my child's sake..."

Ares now floated down from the sky, cutting in on the conversation.

"There is no need for forgiveness... this man is a warrior. He would have died on a battlefield, eventually. He would find less shame in dying against the god of war, than some lowly man who fancies himself like me just because he has a sword."

He then eyed Draco, giving him a toothy grin.

"Wayward, power-seeking human of prophecy... loose your hatred for the gods and use it against me. If you are to expire here, you had might as well entertain me until you fall."

Draco chuckled as he glanced toward the sky.

"...You betray me for the last time, Zeus, and you send your sons..."

With his blade free, he charged Ares without hesitation. As the two swung their weapons, they met in numerous, echoing clashes, Ares' smile growing darker as a glint came to his eyes. It had been a long time since a human had had the courage to take up the blade against him, knowing who he was. After a few minutes of having to restrain his daughter who was struggling madly to get loose of his grasp, Apollo now lost his patience, shooting a dark glare to Ares.

"I said finish it quickly, brother... how long do you think I can restrain my daughter? If she breaks the spell and you hurt her for interfering, I will have your head, mark my words."

Truly, the girl was his child... her wrath now fueled her powers which were rising dangerously close to his, meaning that within a certain amount of time she would break free of him.

"...You have no sense of fun, brother. Oh, well... it will be your talk that ends his life."

Ares now struck Draco's sword, shattering it before he stepped into his next attack, which was an upward blow with sufficient force to destroy the human's armor and crush his torso, sending him falling to the ground. The man merely grunted, letting out a breath as he watched Ares. As he could not speak, he spat blood at his armor. At the sight of the red liquid, he turned his back to him.

"...That will be enough to kill him. Even the gods cannot save him, now. Fare you well in the Underworld, warrior... you were not the bore I thought you would be."


	5. Sacrifice

Fifth chapter is ready, my lovely readers. I'm too lazy to make any smartass comment, however, so just enjoy ;)

P.S. I still don't own _Clash of the Titans_... no, seriously.

* * *

**Sacrifice**

Even before the god of war had finished speaking, Apollo had released his child, watching as she collapsed next to the dying warrior, her tears falling onto his face as she held him in her arms.

"Be gone, brother... I do not want your arrogance and mockery to further burden my daughter in her sorrow." he stated on a disgusted tone. "Go tell our father that his insane desire has been accomplished as he ordered."

Ares said nothing, grinning madly before he disappeared to make his way to Olympus. Draco groaned in pain as he was moved, though he closed his eyes. Antheia was so... warm and soft. How was it that, only now, his heart cringed for her? When he tried to talk to her, however, he let out a sigh that would have chilled the bones of mortal men; yes, it was the last breath of air from his lungs, and now his body no longer moved. He had passed. Yet, now he found himself in the dark... his body tingled until he opened his eyes, finding himself heavily shackled. Engulfed in flames, it was all he could do to shout in pain, which called the demons to converge on him and begin ripping away at him, though his wounds would only regenerate so that they could do it again and again. Leaning down once all life had left him, the girl now offered a soft kiss to his cold lips. Biting back her tears, she placed a hand to the dead warrior's cheek, wiping away the blood that stained his skin.

"Leave me, father... I will come to you when I return home."

She didn't hate him for his deed, knowing that Zeus had surely threatened him with something that would force him to act in such a way. Once the sun god had vanished, she now gave in to her sorrow and lowered her head onto Draco's chest, her sobs faintly echoing against the empty area. Not even Pegasus' attempts at comforting her found any success, the stallion standing near her with his head lowered. Only when she felt a hand onto her shoulder, did she realize she had been so lost in her pain that she hadn't even noticed the presence of another god nearby. Looking up through tears, her hazy gaze now settled onto the figure of Hades. And suddenly the thought crossed her mind... yes, he had the power to do it. Setting Draco onto the ground, she now embraced the god's legs in her despair.

"Grandfather... I know you have the power to shackle death. I beg you... let me go to the Underworld and get this man's soul back."

Placing his hands to her cheeks, the old god leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"That is why I am here." he stated on his usual calm, eerie tone.

Straightening his posture, he turned his hand to the ground nearby, tearing an opening that seemed to lead below.

"Bring him here and I will return him to his body."

Standing, the girl now embraced him, a smile finally coming to her lips.

"Thank you, grandfather... I will be forever in your debt for this."

Once she released him, the god offered her a golden coin for Chiron, watching her as she rushed through the entrance and to the land of the dead with no hesitation. Yes, his plan was working perfectly... whether she died down there or made it back and gave her life for that mortal, the same goal would be accomplished. A shred of his revenge on Zeus and Apollo, as well as the destruction of peace in the world which would ensure that the people began praying to him again, making him strong enough to overthrow his brother in the end. In moments, however, Draco found himself growing ever so slightly accustomed to the pain; it would be enough to allow him to stand up, beginning to push the aberrations away. It was all he could do, and he knew it wouldn't last long; he didn't have much strength here, and they were too numerous to fight them all off. In fact, within a minute, he was once again at the bottom of a pile of the hellish fiends, feeling their fangs and claws rip into him. Soon reaching the edge of the river Styx, Antheia now held up the golden coin, watching the Medusa head carved into it.

"A bribe for the ferryman..." she muttered, before throwing the coin into the thick mists covering the waters.

Within moments she saw the lights from the torches set upon Chiron's boat, then the souls chained to it to pull it across the river. Once the rotting vessel neared, its skeletal wielder glanced to her, letting off a long hissed breath before bowing his head to her. Returning his gesture, the girl then got on board, the ship finally ever so lightly sinking into the waters, given that normally souls had no weight. It took some time, but finally she was left on the other bank of the river, only then realizing that Hades had only given her one coin. Settling down from her initial fervor, she decided to tread more carefully. After all, she was on his domain now and he held the ultimate power here. Already having knowledge of the layout of the Underworld, from Zeus, she wasted no time in heading toward the area where soldiers' souls were tormented. It soon became apparent, however, that Hades seemed to be holding the demons at bay as none attacked her on the way there... this was much too easy and she soon began questioning her grandfather's intentions in her mind, knowing his cunning nature. Had she been a fool to so eagerly trust him? Perhaps... but if she hadn't, Zeus would have never given in to her pleas of returning Draco to life. Despite his weakness here, Draco let out a battle roar, swinging his fists for the faces of the creatures around him, even though he was having little effect. It was as if they didn't even feel it at all... then, his body went limp as one of them put a clawed hand through his heart, driving him down so that they could gorge themselves on his flesh. Antheia... he had once hated her, but now she was the one good thing in his mind.

"Antheia..."

He couldn't die again, but he surely wished he could. It was mere moments afterwards that the girl finally found him, her sword already bared from its sheath.

"Leave him." she commanded.

When the demons now turned their attention from the warrior and rushed at her, she extended her free hand to them, an orb of sunlight flashing into the semidarkness of the huge underground caverns. Her only chance was to stun them, knowing that powerful light would harm their eyes, and then swiftly slay them. Within a few minutes she was now the only one standing in the midst of all the corpses, her sword dripping blood. Upon ensuring that all the demons were dead, she rushed to the warrior, kneeling before him and grasping his face in her hands.

"Draco... I'm going to get you out of here." she said softly.

Draco gazed up once his wounds had closed, his eyes much like those of a corpse as he gazed upon her, utterly defeated. Giving her a pained smile, he turned his head to and fro.

"...I wish you were not an illusion. I think... dying in your arms was the best thing that happened to me in many years. I miss you..."

Even here, he refused to cry, resisting the lump in his throat. Why had things gone so badly...? He hadn't done anything wrong. It wasn't as if he had enjoyed killing, unlike Ares... he had only done what was necessary in his life. Now, he was punished and taken from what was left of his existence. Shaking her head, the girl now leaned down and kissed his cheek.

"I'm real... I'm here. My grandfather allowed me to come down here and get you out." she whispered.

Even she had lost track of time in that never changing place and couldn't tell anymore if it had been hours or days until she'd found him. Regaining her sword she channeled some of her energies into it and sliced through the chains.

"Can you stand? We have to leave... more and more souls will be attracted to my life force if we linger in one place for too long."

She really didn't want to have to fight opponents she couldn't kill simply because they were already dead. His smile died at her words.

"Hades... even humans who worship the gods know not to trust Hades."

Now, he rose up to his feet, though his body still felt weak.

"I am frail, here. I will be too slow to keep up with you. If things catch up to us... leave me behind. They'll pick me, since I won't be able to put up a fight."

Frowning, the girl now offered him an angry gaze.

"I did not come all the way here to leave empty handed..." she stated, grasping his arm and pulling the man to his feet.

Moving that arm around her neck, she grasped his wrist while her free arm settled around his waist.

"Come on..."

Tracing back the way she had come, she fell silent for a while, her eyes darting about at every intersection they crossed, to make sure no souls or demons awaited them there. It did seem that Hades was truly helping her, given that they hadn't encountered any other being so far. Finally deciding to reply to his earlier statement about Hades, she now let off a slight sigh.

"He's my grandfather... if I don't trust my own family, who can I trust?"

Upon reaching the exterior area and sighting the river in the distance, she glanced upwards to the bleak sky above them.

"We'll have to find a way across the river... he only gave me one coin and I paid Chiron with it when I came here."

"...All we can do is look around for land, unless you can fly like Ares. I doubt this river is infinite..."

Yet, he wasn't even in a condition to step away from her. Not that that was an issue... her touch was lulling, in this chaotic place. He planned to stay very close to Antheia until this was over.

"I can fly... you, on the other hand aren't _that_ light." she stated with a faint smile.

When they finally stepped out of the shadows of the cavernous entrance, she once more glanced to the sky.

"We need to get you some wings..." she muttered, stretching her arm upwards.

It was then that roars and howls resounded behind them. Glancing over her shoulder, the goddess now widened her eyes at the sight of a horde of demons and chimeras approaching the exit. Once more averting her gaze to the cloudy sky, she frantically glanced in all directions.

"Come on... come on..." she whispered while moving as far away as possible from that cave entrance.

When the first demons stepped out, they were met by a furious Pegasus who swooped down, smashing his hoofs into their skulls. Draco had been just about to step in the way to protect Antheia, though he grinned at the sight of the winged horse. Well... that was another thing he had apparently missed, despite not being close to Pegasus like Antheia. If only he were strong enough, then he would do his best to protect its back so it didn't get hurt, or worse. With the other demons pulling back for a short while, stunned by the sudden attack as well as Pegasus' powerful neighs echoing against the rocky area, the horse turned from the cave entrance and galloped to his mistress. Once there, he unfolded his wings with a snort and eagerly motioned them to get onto his back. Helping the warrior get on, she now moved in front of him and pulled his arms around her waist.

"Hold on tight... and if you're afraid of heights, don't look down."

With Pegasus already beating his wings to gain momentum, she shoved her hands into his mane just when the demons once more exited the cave, rushing toward them. The moment he felt her tugging on his mane, the stallion now pushed against the ground and took off, one of the demon's claws narrowly missing his thigh. It was all something of a blur to Draco; within moments, he found himself leaning against Antheia, with his arms firmly wrapped around her torso. Placing his head to her shoulder, the man closed his eyelids. All that was left to do was let the horse get them out, and until then he could find comfort in being with her. Yet, deep down, some part of him still doubted if she actually happened to be real. Had he been driven mad by his time here, or was this reality? With Pegasus flying at full speed, it didn't take more than a few hours for them to reach the Gods' Vestigial again. By then Hades was leaning over Draco's body, having just finished healing the wounds left by Ares. When the horse landed with a snort, he turned his gaze to his granddaughter and offered a light smile.

"I was afraid you wouldn't make it back."

The landing jolted him, though he immediately awoke from his trance. Leaning back from Antheia, he blinked and gazed about, until he saw that dark figure... it was easy to tell who it was, and while he didn't want to face that man, he had no choice. When he shifted to make his way off of the back of the winged creature, he found that he landed with far more strength than before. He had already recovered from the Underworld's influence. Reaching to Pegasus, he rubbed his side.

"Thank you."

Lowering his head, the stallion lightly brushed his muzzle against the warrior's face with a snort. Folding his wings while the girl moved off his back, he then remained still as she made her way to Hades.

"I know you better than you think, grandfather. You would not do this without payment... what do you want in return?"

Turning to face her, the god now stretched his hand toward her face, making her gulp slightly as she knew that his powers affected gods just as much as they affected mortals.

"The price... is your life. But not for me..."

Moving his hand away, he now pointed to Draco.

"For him..."

He smiled slightly at the horse's gesture of trust, briefly stroking his neck before he heard of Hades' words.

"...Then take me back. She does not need to die. The world needs her far more than it needs me."

Draco had spoken with no hesitation, as he moved to verbally confront the God of the Underworld.

"Yet... knowing this as you would, you would have taken it into account. What are you planning, Hades?"

Finally moving his gaze from the goddess to Draco, the death god now arched a brow.

"I plan nothing, mortal... merely to give my granddaughter that which she so desires. Your life..."

Swallowing her tears, the girl now turned to face the warrior. Holding out her hand to him, she allowed invisible tendrils of her energy to coil around his spiritual body, holding him in place.

"What must I do, grandfather?"

Though for a moment Hades' gaze did betray genuine sorrow, he once more looked to her, gently grasping her chin and glancing from her lips back to her eyes.

"Breathe your life into his soul and I will break death's grasp on him."

Biting into her tongue to hold back her need to cry, she now approached the warrior.

"To think the prophecy would be fulfilled... even if my own father tried to stop it." she said, with a slightly ironic smile.

Reaching out and gingerly grasping his face in her hands, she pinned her sapphire gaze onto the warrior's dark brown eyes.

"I love you..." she whispered, offering him a painful smile.

Without even letting him answer, she pressed her lips to his. Within moments her life force started draining from her and flowing into him, Hades watching as his body slowly vanished from where it was laid on the ground, to once more reunite with the man's soul. Finally, the bonds made of her energy faded off and her knees gave way, her hands sliding off his cheeks. The entire time, he had struggled to free himself, though his soul was frozen in place as he called out in protest during the kiss. When he felt that he was able to move again, he knelt and embraced her. He had never been one to fall in love so quickly, though he grasped and raised her chin, locking eyes with her.

"...I love you too, Antheia. You are all I have... please don't leave me."

The battler then placed their lips together; even if she was going to die and be obliterated rather than go to the Elysium Fields like she deserved, he was going to make sure she felt at least something good in her last moments. With her body having lost every shred of strength, the girl weakly smiled at his words. Closing her eyes when their lips touched again, she failed to open them anymore. It was in that moment that Apollo showed up, followed by Zeus and Hermes who had been the one to call on them, having seen the whole thing. Approaching them in his shocked state, the sun god's eyes now filled with tears before he turned to Hades in his rage.

"What have you done?!" he bellowed, lunging at the god only to have Hermes and Zeus stop him.

"Nothing she did not agree to..." Hades replied calmly.

When Apollo fell to his knees, crying under the weight of his sorrow, the god of death now looked to the girl again. Slightly frowning he approached her and the warrior holding her, sliding a lock of her hair between his fingers.

"Impossible..." he muttered.

Draco did shed his own tears without a sound. After this, he felt no will to live remaining in his spirit; though what he did feel was a tempered desire for vengeance. Yet, he no longer hated all of the gods... just one. Hades was a conniving trickster, whom he knew had manipulated and taken advantage of Antheia's emotions to further himself to some yet unknown end. That bastard... now, he moved to lie her down on the ground, before he pushed to his feet, taking the few steps needed to pick up his fragmented, useless old weapon.

"You used her. I don't know why... I don't even think I want to know. It would just make me sick. But I know you did, and... I won't stand for it."

He then slipped into a familiar, but simple stance.

"Humanity will realize what you are, one day... and you will fall. No one will mourn your passing."

He then ran toward the god. His sword had one, jagged tip left to speak of, and though he knew it would not even make it there he just wanted to stab it through his eye in the hopes of putting it into his brain, so he could twist it. Even if that didn't kill the man, he could hope that Hades would suffer enough to wish for death, in that moment of agony. Then he would know exactly what his schemes left in their wake. Having stepped back when the warrior stood, Hades now offered him a gaze of disbelief... was he truly that foolish as to attack a god directly? Yet before he could react and strike the man down, sending him back to the Underworld, Zeus stepped in between them, grasping Draco's arm.

"I understand what you feel... but do not waste the life she gave you." he said on a calm, almost fatherly tone.

Now turning to Hades, he shook his head with a frown.

"As for you, brother..."

His phrase was cut short when Hades now let off an eerie chuckle.

"I see you are all so busy to rage on me... that you did not even notice she hasn't died."

Once more turning serious when Zeus and Apollo looked at him speechless, he again approached the girl.

"Look at her... if she had died, her body would have turned to dust by now. Yet she looks the same as always..."

Standing, the sun god now frowned.

"What is the meaning of this, Hades?"

Shaking his head, the god of death finally looked to his nephew.

"This is beyond my knowledge. I felt life inside her... to defy the laws of death is not my doing."

Draco's eyes had widened when Zeus grabbed his limb, before turning to Antheia. Dropping the sword in his own sense of disbelief, he remembered the words of the witches.

"I... must have broken that accursed prophecy. The Stygian Witches said that if my soul matched hers, then death could not take her."

Now drawing near her, he knelt down and tenderly touched her shoulder. It was at his touch that the girl's lips parted and her chest rose as she drew in a deep breath, opening her eyes as she exhaled. When her blurry gaze cleared and she saw Draco's face, her expression took on a painful shade.

"It didn't work...?" she whispered.

After all, he had looked just the same in death as he had in life. And with her being able to touch him even as a soul, she couldn't tell if he was really alive now or not. With all four gods staring at her, Apollo now realized what was different in his child.

"She's mortal..." he muttered in shock.

Inclining his head, he ignored Apollo in favor of speaking to Antheia.

"It worked... I'm alive and so are you."

His hand drifted from her shoulder, to her cheek, which he reassuringly stroked.

"We're at the Gods' Vestigial... and some of the gods are here, too."

Grasping Draco's hand, she blinked at his fist statement.

"Why?"

Clearly she'd believed his words to have been said only to comfort her in her last moments, not because he actually loved her. She was so awed by the mere fact of still being alive, that for the moment she even failed to notice the lack of godly energies in her body.

"I severed the prophecy... but you still lost your powers. You're mortal now."

He hoped this didn't mean that the other gods would abandon her; they were the family she knew and loved. Yet, he still maintained a level of cynicism toward their actions, even if he didn't want to destroy them all, anymore. They weren't too different, for the most part, from mankind. They were just far stronger. Sitting up, she now looked at her own hands, finally realizing that all her godly energies had left her.

"They were telling the truth..." she muttered.

Admittedly she hadn't really believed the witches' words until now. And suddenly the realization dawned on her... he actually loved her, otherwise she wouldn't have survived. Her train of thought was broken, however, when Zeus now spoke up after Hades had silently vanished back to the Underworld.

"Well... this didn't exactly turn out as we had thought."

When she looked up at him, the king of gods now smiled lightly, his gaze settling on Draco.

"If you insist on staying with my granddaughter, then I'm afraid you'll have to get used to our presence in your life, even if you hate us."

Draco took just a moment to process the speech of Zeus, before embracing Antheia from the side. Then raising his earthen gaze to the male god, he turned his head from side to side.

"...I do not consider you as my enemy, anymore. I will cease my efforts to weaken you, but it will be up to you to reclaim the faith and worship of your former followers."

"A wise decision..." Apollo replied. "Because when the gods weaken, all our work comes undone. And that could bring about the end of this world."

He meant, of course, that the walls of Tartarus would fall if the gods weakened too much, which would release not only demons and chimeras into the mortal realm, but also all of the Titans imprisoned there. But Draco had no need to know all those details for the moment, given his decision. With Zeus leaving along with Hermes, the sun god now looked to his child.

"Call me when you have need of me, and I will come to you. You may be mortal now, but you will always be my daughter."

Leaning down and briefly stroking her cheek he too vanished now, leaving the girl alone with Draco. Draco then gazed about, before letting his eyes go back to the face of Antheia.

"...Goddess or mortal, rich or poor, these things do not matter. I do love you."

Plus now, she would not have to dread oblivion as her ultimate end. They could be together in the Underworld after death. Finally turning her sapphire gaze to the man holding her, she silently wrapped her arms around him and hid her face against his neck.

"I dreaded the idea of having to watch you grow old and die, while I remained unchanged. There's nothing I wished more than to be able to do that with you. I would rather live one lifetime with you, than face an eternity alone."

"Now you do not have anything to worry about."

His eyelids then sank somewhat, before he leaned back. It was then that they shared their first kiss in which both had been a willing and conscious participant. It was soft, but definitely didn't lack sentiment, as he prolonged it to tell her of his feelings via his lips. It was in that kiss that she finally revealed the passionate love she had felt for him all those years. Yet even then she soon felt tears along her cheeks... it was a sort of joy she'd never thought she could experience. Despite the girl no longer having her powers, the feeling from this kiss was something unlike anything he had felt, even with his previous wife and the mother of his daughter. The feeling was indeed mutual, as he made certain to confirm by keeping up with her. They were finally getting this time without the gods intervening. When Pegasus snorted nearby, Antheia now gently broke their kiss, instead placing her forehead to his and closing her eyes.

"We should go..."

She didn't really care where they were going, so long as she was with him. But she had seen enough of the Gods' Vestigial to last her a lifetime... loving nature as much as she did, that place had always been a terrible sight in her eyes. After a second of her words' end, he scooped her up in his powerful limbs and headed toward Pegasus.

"We'll go find somewhere to rest, for now..."

They had had such an emotional, trying day. It was time to simply retire; after being slaughtered by Ares, tortured in the Underworld, crammed back into his body then nearly slain by Hades, he wouldn't be doing much of anything for a few days.


	6. Mortality

Soo here's chapter six... just one more chapter to go. Yes, it's a short story but I didn't want to drag it along more than needed. So enjoy lovelies :)

P.S. I still don't own _Clash of the Titans_... sadly.

* * *

**Mortality**

Within a month from those events, they had settled down at the outskirts of a small village near the ocean. Even if she sometimes longed for her former home in Olympus, Antheia was still just as happy to live with Draco. What made it even easier were the frequent visits of her father, his twin sister, Artemis, Zeus or some of the other gods, as well as Pegasus' constant presence given that the stallion had refused to leave her. That evening she was seated on the grass behind their house, near the edge of the abrupt cliff, watching the sunset over the ocean as she did everyday. Sometimes those not so distant events still seemed like a dream, and that day she was lost in her thoughts as always, wondering if she and Draco had really been through all that.

Rather than returning to a life of combat and vengeance, Draco had become a mere fisherman, even though he did still train with the sword to stay in shape. He wasn't far from Antheia at all; in fact, he had completed the day's work and made his way to her now, though he made certain to be somewhat noisy so that she wouldn't be startled. Kneeling down behind her, he embraced the former goddess and brought her back to his chest. Smiling at the sensation of his arms around her, she leaned against him and closed her eyes, savoring his embrace. It didn't bother her that he had never sought to bed her, though she did sometimes yearn for him that way. She had expected him to be reluctant toward bedding another woman, possibly out of fear for having her give him a child and losing that one as well.

"Your beauty is unparalleled..."

Yes, he often told her she was beautiful, but he saw no need not to; as far as he was concerned, it was the truth. Now, the tip of his nose dipped lightly into her hair, whilst he took in her scent. Little did she know that he often thought of taking her to bed and letting reason be defeated by passion, though he did indeed have some qualms with the results. He didn't know how he'd handle losing another child, but strangely, he trusted Antheia not to behave as the girl's mother had.

"And you are fortunate that Aphrodite is my mother, or she might smite you for such a statement." she replied on a slightly amused tone.

While she'd never had strong feelings for the goddess, she was grateful to the woman for birthing her as her father had requested.

"Then I would die speaking the truth..."

His lips touched her hair, hands affectionately rubbing her stomach.

"Do you want to go home, my love?"

Maybe they would rest together, or perhaps they could become passionate and take it further than that, even if not all the way to making love.

"You know... living like a god feels like falling in love every single moment."

Looking into his eyes after those words, she smiled and reached back to place a hand to his cheek.

"Who would have guessed you could make me happier than that?"

Leaning up and briefly kissing him she then nodded in reply to his question. Pecking her lips, he then rose up, playfully raising her into the air and taking her over his shoulder. With his hands on her thighs, he chuckled.

"I am happy to know that I fulfill your life so... I want to keep doing that for you."

By then, he was at the doorway, continuing beyond the curtain and onward. When they arrived in the bedroom, he gently laid her down on their linens and came down at her side. It was a good time to just... rest. Blinking at being handled like that, the woman then smiled once they ended up lying side by side. Reaching to caress his cheek, she then trailed the back of her fingers along his jaw and the edges of his beard.

"And you'll keep doing that as long as you live... I have no doubt about it."

She was resolved to stay with him for the rest of their lives, even if he never sought her body or a child from her.

"I can't imagine myself ever lying like this with any other man." she smiled, moving closer and cuddling to his chest.

Both arms settled around her, Draco squeezing her against him.

"I would never have another woman... you are the only one in my heart."

Her touch was... wonderful. There was nothing to match it. He found himself craving more, though he knew better than to simply ask... he would surprise her. Smiling at him, she leaned to place a soft kiss on the scar trailing from the right side of his upper lip along his cheek. She still remembered how he'd gotten that scar, as well as all the others that adorned his body. Leaning back she now grasped one of his braids, playing with the tips of his hair, and sighed contently while enjoying those moments of tenderness she had so long dreamt of sharing with him. A warm, genuine smile crossed his lips as he watched Antheia. This woman... if there happened to be anyone to rebuild his life with, it was her. His muscular figure now shifted, the man rolling until he was on top of her.

"I am... so deeply in love with you."

No chance to answer him was given; it was now that his robes pressed to hers, their lips pressing flat together as he offered her a kiss of unprecedented intensity. Yes, it was the best way he knew to tell her what he desired of her. Slightly taken aback by his sudden display of passion, the woman now delved into that kiss as eagerly as she always did. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she lightly arched her body to his, the different intensity of their kiss alerting her instincts as to his goal. While she had yet to sleep with any man before, it paid to have the goddess of love for a mother, as she had enough knowledge on what pleased a man in bed. When she bent her frame against his, he pressed down so as to let her feel his masculine body through the cloth. He hadn't seen her nude before, but he could tell from her curves that she had a wonderful, well toned, feminine build. He wanted to feel her, however, without the clothes that hid her from his sight.

Lightly smiling against his lips, Antheia found her body tensing in anticipation even though her rational mind had yet to perceive what was about to happen. Her own body now drove her to take advantage of their parted lips and snake her tongue in his mouth, eager to taste him again, as she had so many times during the past month, whenever they had cuddled in bed. When she sought out his tongue, he was quick to unite his own with hers, his hands taking hold of her body. Unlike before, Draco gripped her robe and started to pull it, the cloth borders pulling apart so as to show her form, even if only a little. He had yet to untie and remove her belt, but he would get around to it soon enough. He just hoped that she wanted to go as far as he did.

Blinking at his actions, she finally understood what his aim was. Adding a bit more hunger and lust to their kiss, she now released him from her embrace, only to move her hands in between their bodies. Slipping them beneath the edges of his robes, she trailed them downward along his chest and the sides of his well toned torso. Upon nearing his waist she moved one hand from his skin and removed his belt, discarding it onto the floor. With his belt being all that held his robe, it fell open as he met her in the intense locking of lips. One hand, however, soon came astray before he undid her belt and threw it. After that, his grasp immediately but gingerly arrived on her hip. By now, he had no more doubts or fears as to what was about to come. Before they stood from their bed the following morning, they would know each other in the most intimate of ways.

With the fabric covering her gaining slack, she bent her legs so as to slide her thighs against his hips, as well as to allow him to settle comfortably onto her body. Moving her hands up to his shoulders, she pushed against his robes in her attempt to undress him so she could enjoy the feeling of his skin and the muscles beneath it. It was odd but she didn't feel nervous at all, most likely because of all the knowledge Aphrodite had offered her over the years. With the movements of his arms to help, she was successful in causing his raiment to fall off his shoulders and slide off onto the bed. Using his own hands to bare her nude frame, he pressed his muscles against her curves, his slightly thickened member to her groin. All the while, he had never broken the kiss, though his hand touched down on her thigh and trailed her flesh before lustfully grasping at her backside.

Smiling against his lips, she felt her body lightly shivering beneath his when his member touched to her womanhood. For a few moments she even now wondered if it was all just a dream or if they were really lying together in bed like that. Upon feeling his calloused palm against the smooth skin of her thigh, she exhaled a slight sigh into the kiss along with a soft moan to further entice him onward, while her hands traveled along his back, caressing his skin and the few scars scattered onto his body. Breaking the kiss now, he started to kiss down her jaw and neck, nipping her skin harmlessly between his lips at her collarbone. Momentarily sucking on her flesh, he made his way toward her breasts. Instead of going straight for her nipple, however, he kissed the space between her breasts before going to the left, teasingly making a path with his lips toward the sensitive nub of Antheia's bosom.

Placing a hand on the back of his head, she grasped his braids, given that she couldn't bury her fingers in his hair, when her body gradually tensed at the growing pleasure. When his taunting pace made her body arch, she trailed the nails of her other hand over his back, her lower lips twitching against his awakening member. It was now that her mind fully accepted that the moment itself was real... it felt much too good to be just a dream. Licking along the rounded bottom of her breast, Draco now let the tip of his tongue move up, circling her nipple before he softly sucked on it. Her skin tasted wonderful... it was as if she had bathed in flowers and sweet, sweet fruits. Now moving a hand between them once more, he touched Antheia's sex, letting her feel the print of his digit before starting to stroke her.

Tilting her head back, the girl moaned again and pressed her thighs against his hips out of reflex. When her lower lips twitched against his finger, she felt a faint shudder rolling down her spine, making her squirm lightly beneath his body. She had already been moist enough, but his taunts now only further enhanced that sensation until she could feel her juices dripping out of her and onto his hand. Though the sounds from her mouth, and the sight and taste of her body had done much of the work, Draco wasn't fully aroused, at this moment. Slipping back, he licked her nipple before crawling up her body.

"Antheia... I love you."

As he shifted, he laid his shaft upon her warm slit, stroking it with faint motions. When he felt himself growing against her, he gave more pressure, which also teased her clitoris. Offering him a loving smile, the former goddess now leaned up, breathing warmly against his cheek before she brushed her lips past his skin and up to his ear.

"And I love you..." she whispered, prior to wrapping her lips around his earlobe and tauntingly nibbling on the soft flesh.

Moments afterwards, she leaned back to meet his gaze with hers again, before claiming his lips for a passionate kiss. At the same time she now lightly moved her hips so as to further tease his member. All of her teases in concert with the feeling of her body had brought him to full size, as he could feel, due to having his size trapped between them. It was during this kiss, which he so eagerly reciprocated, that he shifted between her legs to bring the tip of his manhood to her folds. Draco then applied pressure until he felt her body give in, allowing him to slide inside. As he pressed on, he moaned, given that it had been so long since he'd made love to a woman. It felt like his first time all over again...

When her body yielded to him, Antheia now once more moaned into their kiss, this time on a rather painful tone while tears rolled along her face from beneath her tightly closed eyelids. With this being the first time a man had ever explored the depths of her body she found that the sensation produced a sort of sharp pain in her groin. However, given that it was quickly subsiding, she made no attempt to stop him... after all, for all her knowledge, he was the one who had true experience in bedding a woman. With that in mind, she now did her best to relax as much as she could, allowing him full dominion over the act. Draco continued to taste Antheia's lips, but ultimately ended that kiss so that she could breathe through the pain. His pace was delicate, just barely nudging her inner walls as he opened his oculars to watch her beautiful visage. Looking upon her, it was easy to tell that she had once been a goddess; her beauty was... uncanny.

Exhaling a soft moan when his lips parted from hers, she now opened her teary eyes and smiled lightly despite the redness that had risen in her cheeks. With her body shivering in his arms, it was all she could do to reach up and stroke his cheeks. She had envied his wife for having the chance to enjoy such moments with him. But ultimately she hadn't found any desire to harm the woman, merely because she had made him happy until her betrayal. However, she discarded those thoughts for the moment, choosing to focus only on him and the feelings they now shared. As they locked gazed, Draco offered her a warm smile and a gentle pace of locomotion into her while his hands rested flat on her back.

"You are so beautiful..."

For now, he had no issue with just gingerly having her body. He had identified her earlier moan as one of pain, and didn't want to do her any harm. Yet, it was so wonderful to be able to love again, or he would have missed out on having this closeness with such a pure, loving woman. Choosing to reply to his statement with her body, rather than with words, she leaned up to briefly peck his lips before locking her legs around his waist, the pressure allowing him to slide in deeper.

"You don't have to hold back... I'm alright." she said softly.

By now her body was growing used to his, which made her pleasure higher than the faint soreness in her lower lips. Judging by how her inner muscles were now tightening around him, she was indeed ready to let him do as he pleased with her. At her response, he caressed her cheek with the tip of his nose before kissing her skin. Then, Draco pushed deeper, starting to give her a fuller thrust each time he dipped his member into her. Sighing out, he decided to express his pleasure in words.

"You feel so good, Antheia..."

His own sensitivity continued to grow at the feeling of his erection rubbing into her. Moaning from the ever rising pleasure, the woman wrapped her arms around his neck and arched her body to his so as to feel as much of him as possible.

"And you feel wonderful... the gods should envy you." she whispered seductively in his ear.

Yes, the sensation of having him inside her was so much better than anything she could have ever imagined. It made her wish that they would never have to end this. Pressing down against her, he moaned into her ear, soon nearing, but not touching her cervix. He didn't want to go there, just yet... for now, he just wanted to feel the sensation slowly bubble up. Yet, he could hardly get enough of her touch, or her breasts brushing against his chest. Like his lover, the warrior just wanted this to go on without end, but with his experience, he knew it couldn't last forever. A few minutes were all her body had patience for regarding that slow, taunting pace. Without her even realizing what she was doing, she now shifted beneath him and pressed her thighs against his waist, just above his hips, her inner muscles squeezing his member and aiming to drive him deeper. It was her body's way of letting him know that she wanted both of them to reach that very peak of their pleasure. He gasped at the feeling of being tugged into her, letting her pull him to her cervix, but no further... for the moment. Now, he whispered in warning to her.

"I'm going to turn over..."

Then, he did just that. As a result, he placed Antheia on top, so that she could control the pace. While Draco had wanted things to go smoothly, he couldn't deny her the pleasure she so evidently craved.

"Mm... now you can take control."

Taking a few moments to simply let him rest inside her, the woman leaned down to offer him a brief kiss before trailing her lips down to his chest and along the scar adorning his right pectoral muscle. Finally sitting up with a fluid motion, she remained still for a bit to let him admire her body if he so wished. It was only afterwards that she began to move her hips, her sapphire eyes gaining an almost hypnotic glow in the shimmering light of the flames dancing in the fireplace. After that short lived kiss, Draco could just watch her. She was no longer a goddess in the sense of those who stood on Mount Olympus, but to him she was a goddess of beauty... his soil colored gaze trailed along every curve, followed by his hands, which were sliding up her stomach as she started to move him in and out of her. Moaning for her, he settled his hands on the underside of each breast. She was even more pleasing to the eyes, if that were possible, with the lighting inside their home. Now, his eyes' journey ended, stopping on hers. He could have gotten lost in those shining gems, and in fact, did. Smiling, she now trailed her hands along his arms before motioning him with her finger to sit up.

"Come here..." she whispered.

Even as she waited for him to comply, she ever so slightly picked up the pace, but still kept a taunting shade to it so as to not let his pleasure build up too fast. But even in that position she still wanted to feel as much of his body against hers as possible. Sitting up, the man pressed himself to the front of her body, taking her in both arms as he moaned.

"Antheia..."

Gently pushing her back to compensate for their height differences, he then nipped at her neck before starting to kiss the skin, making subtle movements into her so that the pace remained comfortable for both of them. He loved the vague feeling of moisture on her flesh, caused by the light sweat that they shared. Leaning back and placing a hand onto his thigh for support, she settled the other on the back of his neck. Tilting her head back she moaned out his name, again adding a bit of speed to their pace. In turn, the angle to which she had arched her body allowed only their stomachs to press together, letting her breasts only tauntingly brush along his chest. Adding to the rate of movement, he finally squeezed the love of his life to him. His pleasure was undeniably rising, and as such, his right hand slid downward and onto her rump. Then, it happened; as she bucked toward him, a well timed thrust upwards would allow Draco to enter her womb, where he gave even more effort to please her, his thrusts stretching the flesh and muscle.

It was that motion that finally made her nearly scream in ecstasy, her nails pressing into his thigh as she tensed at the quickly rising pleasure. With her inner muscles and even her womb twitching around his erection, she found her hips moving on their own at a faster pace, as though her body had lost every shred of patience and was trying to drive both of them toward climax. Their groins now started to clap, his own movements losing their inhibition as he took her. Grunting, he kept his hold on her as he felt her tightening around him.

"Say my name... Antheia..."

Yes, that familiar pressure was in his groin, and only starting to rise. He wasn't going to pull himself out of her; rather than that, he knew that when he did reach orgasm, he was going to pull her down to his base and just let go of it within her. Her desire to comply with his request, however, overlapped with the explosion of a raging orgasm in her body, which made her scream out his name instead. Her back now arched forcing her breasts to press against his chest, while tears again flooded her face, this time due to the suffocating pleasure. Her inner muscles tightened around him, to hold him inside where he could feel the full extent of her climax. Grunting when she screamed out and seized his manhood, he found that he couldn't handle the massage her insides gave to him. Now, Draco breathlessly spoke her name as well, before he peaked. It had been so many years since he had achieved this level of pleasure that his body saw fit to let her know; the life seed just would not stop flowing. It usually left in spurts, but it felt much like one, strong stream. This most primal of feelings caused him to stop breathing as he lost alertness, his arms holding her in place until his release had gotten to its conclusion.

Once his climax had settled down, her pleasure subsided enough for her to regain awareness. Wrapping her arms around him she leaned his head on her chest, kissing his forehead before resting her cheek against it as she sought to calm her breathing. The seed which now burned in her womb kept her entire body warm and slightly aroused, though her muscles did start to relax telling her that she would soon need sleep. Draco now slumped backward, so that both of them could rest. Sinking into the linens, he sighed with a sensation that was something so far beyond relief, that it could not be named. In the minutes of silence that passed, he regained a sense of calm, his body's demands for air easing back to normal as he made eye contact with her.

"I love you so... and I want you to be the mother of any children I should have, for the rest of my life."

Allowing him to slip out of her body so he could rest, Antheia now reached to pull the linens over their bodies, before leaning down and kissing his cheek.

"Then I will be the mother of your children..." she smiled.

Settling onto him afterwards, she now gained a serious, but soft expression.

"Over the two centuries I lived, I've seen many of the goddesses falling in love with mortals. But none ever chose to seek a way to give up on their immortality for those men. I'd started believing it was impossible for a goddess to truly love a mortal... until I saw you."

Once again her lips curved into the warm, loving smile he knew well by now.

"No matter what happens in the future... know that you were worth it. I never regretted for a second that I lost my immortality for you."

"And I do not regret my torment in the Underworld... it opened my heart to you. It was then that I realized that I loved you. If not for you... I am certain that I would have lived to the end of my days without loving another woman."

When she came down on him, he softly embraced her frame, eyelids falling to a close. He did not yet sleep, but he certainly was tired. Draco didn't know if his body had intentionally done so, but it had used much of its energy in his act of vigorously making love to Antheia.

"Then you have my father to thank for it. If he hadn't sent me to you that night, I probably wouldn't have mustered the courage to come meet you, knowing your hatred for the gods."

When he closed his eyes, however, she moved off his body and settled onto her side, pulling him to rest against her chest.

"Now sleep, my love." she whispered, kissing his forehead.

"...Apollo. I'll thank him another time. For now... I just want to enjoy this."

They weren't making love again, unless she expressed an interest in doing so, so he would just savor the affections of this woman. Placing his head softly on her breast, Draco draped an arm over her.

"And I... don't want to sleep. I could dream about you, but reality is so much sweeter."

Smiling, Antheia wrapped her arms around him, once more kissing his forehead. Falling silent for now, she moved a hand to his upper back, stroking along his skin.

"Sometimes it still feels like a dream... and it makes me wonder if I'll wake up someday to find that none of it ever happened."

"I know... and if I woke up without you, I would not be able to bear it."

The man smiled against her flesh, a hand caressing her stomach just where he knew her womb to be beneath layers of skin and muscle. Hopefully, she would give him children... one, two, or even three. He didn't mind, anymore.

"Before we sleep, I want to say it to you at least one more time... I love you, Antheia."

Offering him a loving gaze even if his eyes were closed, the woman leaned down and pecked his lips before settling against him. When his hand touched to her body she smiled, and her train of thought now gained a similar course to his. Would that night result in a child? She did hope so... she wanted to see that joy on his face again; the joy of becoming a father. Finally, she decided to reply to his words, whispering softly.

"As I love you... and I always will."


	7. Forever

Final chapter of my mythical story. Hope you enjoyed the others as well, lovelies. I'd love to get your opinions and/or ideas on this story :D

P.S. I still don't own _Clash of the Titans_... sad, right?

* * *

**Forever...**

The seven years after that moment brought them many blessings in the forms of happiness and two children, one being a boy born of that night of romance and a younger girl conceived at a later date. The former warrior was currently watching nature via the window, the curtain pulled to the side. It was an overcast spring day, during which a light rain had fallen, bringing promises of good crops. It was then that Pegasus landed near the house, Alexios dismounting with a huge grin. He'd quickly learned to ride without a saddle and harness, and the stallion seemed to have taken a particular liking to the boy. Dashing into the house moments afterwards, he glanced around until he eyed Draco.

"Father... let's train." he smiled.

Despite being only seven, he seemed to embody his father's affinity for the life of a warrior, as he had taken to training with the sword and the bow and arrows quite quickly, and seemed less interested in becoming a fisherman. Yet as opposed to that, he did also enjoy helping his mother take care of his younger sister, Korinna. The bearded man eyed his boy and gave him a brief smile, as he approached.

"Get the training swords and meet me in the field."

He himself had retired, but he still had much to teach the boy, including the fact that he should always have a reason to fight. Now, Draco stepped out through the curtain, rubbing together his hands whilst he headed to the grassy space behind their abode. Grinning, the boy rushed to his room to retrieve the items in question before running out and around the house, eagerly approaching his father while Pegasus now grazed nearby.

"Father... when I grow up can I go to Argos and be a soldier, like you?" Alexios now asked, offering Draco one of the swords.

Draco accepted the sword, before thoughtfully eying the youth. It was now that he knelt down and leaned to be eye to eye with the boy.

"Alexios... you can do anything you desire, if you put forth the effort to achieve it. However, I only teach you how to fight, so that you may be able to defend yourself and your family. I do not suggest that you become a soldier, but when you become a man, if you still want to do it then do it."

Nodding, the boy now lowered his gaze to the short sword in his hands.

"I want to be strong like you... and I want to be a warrior, not a fisherman like the boys in the village. Because after you and mother die, I'll be the only one left to take care of Korinna."

Yes, after his parents, his sister was the most important person in his life. And he wanted the strength to protect her even when his parents no longer could. Glancing to the false sword in the boy's hand, he then returned the center of his view to the boy's face, before ruffling his hair.

"Seeking to increase the strength of your sword arm is a commendable pursuit, but when you take up a real sword to slay a man, you need to fight with your heart and mind, more than anything. Do not fight for fame, fortune, or that man's blood, for he has the same feelings as you do. Fight for the ones you love, when someone tries to harm them. Remember... it is the reason you fight for, that decides what kind of man you are. Be a good man when you're older, son."

Raising his azure gaze to his father, Alexios nodded with a serious expression.

"I'll always make you proud, father."

Moments later, he now noticed his mother returning from the village with what looked like a basket of vegetables, the four year old girl running about around her, under the young woman's loving gaze. Upon approaching the house, Korinna now rushed toward them, latching onto Draco's arm.

"Daddy, look what I found." she giggled, holding up a handful of weeds which she had considered to be quite beautiful.

Antheia instead made no attempt to quicken her pace, merely watching them as she approached. Seeing Draco with the children was something she couldn't get enough of, merely due to the sheer joy in his eyes whenever he looked upon them. Kissing Alexios' forehead, he then turned to his little daughter, his smile widening at his enthusiastic, innocent offspring with Antheia. Glancing down, he chuckled before giving her the same measure of affection.

"They're beautiful. Maybe you should go put them back in the ground around here so they keep growing around the house."

Chances were that they wouldn't, but he wouldn't tell her that. Shaking her head, the girl now looked to her brother.

"I got them for Pegasus... mommy said he likes them."

Rubbing the back of his head, the boy decided to put training off for later.

"I'll go with you, if you want to."

Being young as she was, Korinna had always been rather fearful of approaching the stallion when Alexios wasn't around, even if Pegasus had ever only been gentle with her. Grinning, the girl leaned to kiss her father's cheek before grabbing onto her brother's hand and tugging on it.

"Come on, come on!" she giggled.

Draco chuckled, neutral toward the idea that his boy didn't want to train right now; power wasn't everything. Gingerly retrieving the sword in his child's hand, he nodded to the two.

"Go on ahead. I have wanted to speak to your mother about something, anyway. Maybe I will tell you about it later."

Taking to his feet, he tossed the heavy armaments off to the side. Moving earthen eyes toward Antheia, he now stepped toward her, a smile crossing his countenance. She was still as beautiful as she had been the day he had first made love to her. Once the two children ran off toward the stallion, Antheia approached her lover, leaning up and kissing his jaw line.

"You're just as good of a father as you were the first time." she smiled.

Once more averting her gaze to the children, she took a moment to watch them feeding Pegasus the plants she had told Korinna to pick for him. Replying with a kiss to her cheek, he embraced her against his frame.

"And you have been a wonderful mother. None would know that you had not had children before you birthed ours. But... there is something of great importance that I have wished to discuss with you."

He had clearly put some time into thinking about it; at least a year, thus far, if not longer. Smiling at the kiss, she took a moment to savor his embrace before blinking at his words.

"What is it?" she asked softly.

At the same time she now stepped away from him, motioning him to follow her as she moved toward the house so as to set down the basket she was holding. The moment that basket came down and she returned to a fully vertical posture, she was tenderly pulled to rest against his chest, his hands on her well toned stomach. Settling his chin slightly on her shoulder, Draco opened his lips to speak what he knew would be the most important thing he had ever said to her.

"...I have loved every moment with you, and these children you have given to me. I want you to be my wife, Antheia."

Once more smiling when he embraced her, the woman felt her eyes widening at his statement, while her heart suddenly began pounding in her chest. Turning around in his arms, she briefly locked gazes with him until her eyes filled with tears and she abruptly wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing their lips together in a deep, loving kiss. She had wished so much to hear him say that to her, even if she had been no less happy simply living with him as they had for the past years. His muscular arms held her as if he would never let go, despite the fact that he knew those same arms were the ones that held his descendants. When the kiss came, he gave it a slight edge of passion, hands trailing along the curve of her lower back as he closed his eyelids. She still tasted perfect, like the juices of a sweet, fresh fruit. Antheia would age with him and they would stay together, perhaps even birthing more children. While that last part wasn't certain, Draco knew that they were inevitably going to make more priceless memories. Even the Underworld would not pull them apart, for they would fight their way to each other, no matter how long it took. In life or in death, they would be united forever...

**~ The end ~**


End file.
